Blinddate
by Dione-chan
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Der-500-Pfund-Mann". Lily geht mit James auf das Date, welches sie Sirius als Entlohnung für seine Rolle als Remus Geburtstagsgeschenk versprochen hatte.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört leider nicht mir. Sondern J.K. Rowling.

Raiting: T

Pairing: James/Lily in den Anfängen, Remus/Sirius als Gastrolle

Warning: AU, bissle Angst vielleicht

Fortsetzung zu "Der-500-Pfund-Mann". Lily geht mit James auf das Date, welches sie Sirius als Entlohnung für seine Rolle als Remus Geburtstagsgeschenk versprochen hatte.

Blinddate

Lily saß gedankenverloren auf einer kleinen Klappleiter, die sie sich geholt hatte um einige Bücher aus den oberen Regalen zu holen.

Das Schellen der Türglocke nahm sie nur mit einem Ohr war und erst als ihr Kollege und langjähriger Freund Remus Lupin vor ihr stand und sie ansprach fand sie wieder den Weg in die Realität.

„Guten Morgen! Was ist den mit dir los?"

Lily schreckte auf und lächelte den jungen Mann vor sich an.

„Äh, Sirius war vorhin da."

Remus sah bei der Erwähnung des Namens mit einem bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck und einem leichten Rosaschimmer zur Seite, bevor er seinen Blick wieder Lily zuwandte.

„Hat er sich das Geld geholt, das du ihm für die Nacht mit mir geschuldet hast?"

Die Situation war schon zu komisch. Hatten Lily und ihre Freundinnen ihm doch glatt für seinen Geburtstag einen Mann im Internet ersteigert. Für einen Remus unbekannten Betrag war Sirius gestern mit ihm nach Hause gegangen und sie hatten miteinander geschlafen. Die drei Mädchen und auch Remus anderen Freunde waren der Meinung gewesen, er solle sich mal wieder amüsieren. Und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er das auch.

Als er jedoch vorhin aus der Dusche gekommen war, fand er sich alleine in der Wohnung wieder. Nur eine Visitenkarte mit der Bitte er solle sich doch mal melden war zurückgeblieben.

„Nein. Ich wollte es ihm geben, aber er hat es abgelehnt."

„Abgelehnt? Weshalb?"

Remus lehnte jetzt an der Theke des kleinen Ladens. Verwunderung spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

Lily erhob sich von der kleinen Leiter. Klappte sie zu und räumte sie in den Nebenraum ohne auf Remus frage einzugehen. Dieser folgte ihren Bewegungen mit verwirrter Miene.

Die Arbeit erledigt trat die Rothaarige an Remus heran und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Lily?"

Remus wurde knallrot. Es war zwar nicht das erste mal, dass sie ihm einen Schmazer gegeben hatte. Aber noch nie war es so aus heiterem Himmel gewesen.

„Den soll ich dir von Sirius geben. Und du sollst dich auf jeden Fall bei ihm melden!"

Lily lachte über den perplexen Ausdruck auf Remus Gesicht. Der gedankenverloren seine Wange berührte.

„Hast du seine Nummer? Erzähl wie war's? Nach den Andeutungen die Sirius vorhin gemacht hat müsst ihr ja echt Spaß gehabt haben."

„Andeutungen? Was hat er denn gesagt?"

Och, nichts groß. Nur eben, dass ihr euch gut amüsiert habt."

Remus glaubte im Erdboden versinken zu müssen. Doch Lily lachte nur. Sie wusste, wie schüchtern Remus in solchen Sachen sein konnte.

Unangenehm berührt nickte Remus. Er wusste, dass Lily ihn nicht so leicht von der Angel lassen würde.

„Schön zu hören. Ruf ihn bloß an! So einen Typen darfst du dir nicht durch die Lappen gehen lassen. Hörst du!"

„Das habe ich nicht vor. Er hat mir seine Visitenkarte dagelassen. Werd ihn heute Abend gleich mal anrufen."

„Tu das!"

Lily drückte Remus kurz. Dieser erwiderte die Geste freundschaftlich mit einem kleinen Lächeln um die Lippen.

* * *

Nach ihrem Gespräch über die vorhergehende Nacht waren einige Kunden in den Laden gekommen und die beiden Freunde waren nicht mehr dazu gekommen sich weiter zu unterhalten. Dennoch hatte Remus nicht vergessen wie abwesend Lily gewesen war, als er am späten Vormittag zur Arbeit gekommen war.

Erst kurz vor Ladenschluss ergab sich jedoch eine Gelegenheit das Thema erneut aufzugreifen.

„Sag mal Lily. Was war eigentlich heute früh los mit dir?"

Sehr zu Remus Erstaunen errötete Lily jetzt.

„Du wirst`s nicht glauben. Aber ich habe ein Blinddate. Weiß nur noch nicht wann und wo."

„Äh, Blinddate? Wie kommst du denn da dazu?"

Verwundert musterte Remus Lily. Hatte sie sich etwa auch einen Lover ersteigert?

„Sirius wollte das Geld nicht. Dachte es sei dir gegenüber nicht fair."

Remus runzelte die Stirn als er Lilys Ausführungen folgte. Diese begutachtete gerade ihre Schuhspitzen etwas genauer.

„Doch dann kam ihm die glorreiche Idee, ich könne doch als Gegenleistung mit seinem besten Freund, James heißt der glaube ich, einmal ausgehen."

Dunkelblonde Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und verschwanden unter einem unruhigen Pony ebensolchen Haares.

„Und warum solltest du das tun?"

„Die beiden müssen wohl mal reingeschaut haben, weil Sirius sich ein Bild von dir machen wollte. Naja, und dieser James hat mich wohl gesehen und musste hin und weg gewesen sein."

„Was ich auch voll und ganz verstehen kann." Erwiderte Remus lachend.

„Währe ich nicht schwul würde ich mich sicher auch geehrt fühlen mit dir auszugehen."

Freundschaftlich boxte Lily Remus gegen den Arm. Lachte aber genauso.

„Also was denkst du?"

„Das fragst du mich? Warst du nicht diejenige die mir einen Mann für eine Nacht ersteigert hat?"

Lily seufzte demonstrativ und lies die Schultern sinken. Eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter lies sie in die Bernsteinaugen von Remus blicken.

„Sei doch ehrlich. Dich reizt der Gedanke doch mit einem Unbekannten auszugehen. Und wer weiß. Vielleicht ist James ja ganz nett."

Ein Lächeln erhellte Lilys hübsches Gesicht und sie nickte.

„Du kennst mich einfach zu gut. Aber etwas nervös bin ich schon."

„Schön dass du jetzt weißt, wie es mir gestern Abend ging."

* * *

Sirius rappelte sich von seinem Sofa auf als es an seiner Tür Sturm klingelte.

Durch den Türspion entdeckte er den unruhigen, schwarzen Haarschopf seines Freundes James Potter.  
„Bin ja schon da! Tagchen James!"

Sirius lies den anderen Mann herein, der neben der Tür seine Schuhe abstreifte und seine Jacke an die Garderobe hängte, bevor er sich im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa fallen lies.

Sirius war derweilen in die Küche verschwunden und kam mit zwei Flaschen Bier bewaffnet wieder zurück.

„Was führt dich her James? Wollte dich heute eh noch anrufen."

„Du weißt genau warum ich hier bin. Details bitte!"

Sirus lachte bellend auf. Reichte seinem Freund eine Flasche und lies sich neben ihm aufs Sofa fallen.

„Vergiss es! Ich werde dir jetzt nicht bis ins Detail erzählen was ich mit Remus angestellt habe."

„Soso. War`s die Sache wenigstens wert?"

Ein beinahe anzügliches Grinsen erschien auf Sirius Lippen.

„Oh, absolut. Ich kann behaupten, dass wir beide unseren Spaß hatten."

„Hört sich ganz so an, als ob du`s gern noch mal wiederholen würdest. Schade nur, dass seine Freundin nicht jeden Tag fünfhundert Pfund für dich abstecken kann."

Neckte James den langhaarigen Mann der neben ihm in den Kissen lungerte. Dieser wurde plötzlich ernst und sah auf seine Bierflasche nieder. Bevor er mit einem erneuten Grinsen wieder zu seinem bebrillten Freund sah.

„Oh, wir werden das bestimmt wiederholen. Ich hab Remus meine Karte dagelassen."

Erstaunt weiteten sich James braunen Augen. Das war jetzt doch unerwartet.

„Und das Geld habe ich von Lily auch nicht genommen."

James schoss in eine aufrechte Sitzposition nachdem Sirius weiter gesprochen hatte.

„Du hast was?"

„Ich hab das Geld nicht genommen." Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich fände es Remus gegenüber nicht fair."

„Sag mal, du hast dich doch nicht etwa in diesen Bücherwurm verguckt, oder?"

Ein schiefes Grinsen erhellte James Gesicht als er sich näher zu seinem Freund beugte um diesem einige eindringliche Blicke zu widmen.

„Ich fürchte schon. Er ist wirklich nicht so eingestaubt wie man es vermuten könnte. Außerdem konntest du ja auch deinen Blick nicht von Lily reißen. Und die arbeitet genauso in dem Büchergeschäft."

Triezte Sirius James, der ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

„Aber jetzt zu etwas anderem. Ich wollte dich heute eh noch anrufen. Du hast demnächst ein Blinddate."

„Ich habe was?"

James fuhr aus erneut in seinem Sitz auf. Was um alles in der Welt hatte Sirius jetzt wieder ausgeheckt.

„Ein Blinddate. Für dich ist es wohl eher ein Date für deine Begleiterin ist es aber ein Blinddate."

James funkelte Sirius finster an. Und dass dieser aussah als würde er jeden Moment loslachen machte die Sache nur noch schlimmer.

„Würdest du mir bitte sagen, wie du darauf kommst mir ein Date zu verschaffen? Ich kann so war schon selber. Vielen dank auch!"

Jetzt lachte Sirius wirklich. Mit Tränen in den Augen schlug er James freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Reg dich ab Mann! Das Date ist die Gegenleistung für die letzte Nacht. Ich wollte die Kohle nicht und da kam mir die Idee Lily zu fragen ob sie dafür nicht mal mit dir ausgehen würde und sie hat „Ja." gesagt."

Sirius bereute es keinen Foto zur Hand zu haben als er James Gesicht nach dieser Eröffnung sah. Dem armen Irren hing der Kiefer herunter und die Brille rutschte langsam hinterher.

„Ein Date mit Lily? Dieser hübschen Rothaarigen aus dem Büchergeschäft?"

„Wie viele Lilys himmelst du denn sonst noch an? Natürlich mit der aus dem „Moonlight". Wir müssen nur noch einen Termin ausmachen."

„Sirius du bist echt ein Spinner! Das ist echt irre! Ein Date mit Lily!"

James musste sich zusammenreißen nicht wie ein kleiner Junge auf dem Sofa auf und nieder zu hopsen. So begeistert war er von der Aussicht einen Abend mit der rothaarigen Traumfrau zu verbringen.

„Jaja. Krieg dich wieder ein."

Weiter kam Sirius jedoch nicht. Das Klingeln seines Telefons riss sie aus dem Gespräch.

* * *

„Hallo! Sirius Black."  
„Ja, hallo. Hier spricht Remus. Remus Lupin."

James sah wie Sirius ihm den erhobenen Daumen zeigte und verstand, dass der neue Schwarm seines Freundes am anderen Ende der Leitung war. So griff er sich die Fernsehzeitung, die auf dem Tisch vor ihm lag und begann sie durch zu blättern. So konnte Sirius ungestört mit seiner Flamme telefonieren.

„Na, wie geht`s dir? Den Tag gut rumgebracht?" Sirius nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

„Ja. Danke. Und selber?"

„Danke. Kann mich nicht beklagen. Was treibst du gerade?"

„Nicht viel. Les` gerade das neue Buch was ich mir heute bei uns im Laden mitgenommen hab."

Sirius lachte. Remus musste echt süchtig nach den bedruckten Seiten sein.

„Wie langweilig! Ich wüsste da was viel Interessanteres was du tun könntest."

Durch den Hörer konnte Sirius natürlich nicht sehen wie Remus feuerrot wurde. James neben ihm lies jedenfalls ein verächtliches Geräusch vernehmen über die Zweideutigkeit der Aussage.

„Leider ist mir gerade James in die Bude geschneit. Sonst hätte ich gesagt wir gehen zusammen ein Bierchen trinken, oder so. Aber wenn du Lust hast können wir das ja auch morgen machen."

Remus Herz begann zu klopfen. Die Aussicht mit den hübschen Schwarzhaarigen auszugehen lies die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch nur so tanzen.

„Das würde ich gerne tun. Um wie viel Uhr?"

„Wenn du willst hol ich dich von Arbeit ab. Ihr schließt um 18:00 Uhr, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Sei doch dann bis halb sieben da. Bis wir alles zusammengeräumt haben wird's doch etwas später."

Sirius lächelte zufrieden. Er freute sich schon auf den kommenden Abend. Und am anderen Ende der Leitung strahlte auch Remus bei dem Gedanken an den nächsten Abend.

„Halb sieben! Ich freue mich schon."

„Ich auch…Äh…Sirius…..Eine Frage noch….."

Dem Angesprochenen entging die plötzliche Nervosität des anderen Mannes nicht und er ahnte worauf dieser hinauswollte.

„Du willst wissen warum ich das Geld nicht wollte und warum ich Lily stattdessen um dieses Date gebeten habe. Stimmt`s?"

„Äh, nun. Ja."

„Ganz einfach. Ich finde dich sehr nett und könnte mir vorstellen, dass vielleicht einmal mehr aus uns wird. Wenn du das auch möchtest."

Und wie Remus das wollte. Er hätte vor Freude bei diesen Worten in die Luft springen können.

„Mit diesem Hintergedanken fand ich es nicht fair das Geld zu nehmen. Aber James hier hat deine Freundin total angehimmelt, als wir mal vor deinem Geburtstag zu euch in den Laden reingeschaut haben. Und da fand ich es einfach eine lustige Idee, die beiden so zu verkuppeln."

Remus konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Was Sirius natürlich nicht sehen konnte. Aber dennoch schmunzelte er.

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht wird aus den beiden ja was. Die Liebe geht oft seltsame Wege!"

Hängte Sirius noch humorvoll mit an und Remus hörte ein für ihn unverständliches Gemurre. James musste wohl ihr Gespräch mit angehört haben und gab Sirius deutlich zu verstehen was er von dessen Sticheleien hielt.

„Wie wahr! Lily wollte übrigens wissen, wann dieses ominöse Treffen mit James statt finden soll."

Lily hatte Remus gebeten, wenn er mit Sirius telefonierte, solle er doch gleich danach fragen. Was er somit auch tat.

„Hm, vielleicht können wir die beiden ja gleich morgen miteinander los schicken. Was denkst du?"

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens antwortete Remus.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass Lily morgen was vorhat. Ich kann sie ja nachher mal anrufen und fragen."

„Sehr schön! Wart mal kurz."

Sirius löste sich vom Hörer und wand sich James zu der jetzt aufmerksam lauschte.

„Wie sieht`s aus? Morgen Abend?"

James grübelte kurz nach und kramte dann sein Handy aus der Tasche.

„Geht klar. Wollte zwar morgen mit Kingsley einen Drauf machen, aber das verschiebe ich einfach."

Sirius nickte kurz bevor er den Hörer wieder an sein Ohr führte. Während James Kingsley mit dem Mobiltelefon zu erreichen versuchte.

„Remus? Also James ist auch einverstanden. Wenn Lily nicht kann ruf mich einfach noch mal an. OK? Ansonsten sehen wir uns morgen."

„Alles klar. Bis morgen dann. Tschüß!"

„Jep! Bye! Und träum was Schönes!"

Damit unterbrachen die beiden die Verbindung.

* * *

Remus wählte umgehend Lilys Nummer. Er war schon gespannt wie diese reagieren würde, wenn sie erfuhr, dass sie sich schon am nächsten Abend mit Sirius Freund treffen sollte. Sie hatte diesen ja noch nie gesehen.

Ein wenig schadenfroh war er ja schon über Lilys Nervosität. Geschah ihr ganz recht!

Und sie hatte es im Gegensatz ja noch gut. Sie sollte nur mit einem ihr unbekannten Mann zum Essen gehen und nicht mehr. Ihm hatte man am Vorabend Sirius präsentiert mit der eindeutigen Aufforderung diesen mit in sein Bett zu nehmen.

"Hallo! Lily Evans am Apparat"

"Hi Lily! Remus hier. Du wolltest doch, dass ich Sirius wegen deines Blinddates frage."

„Ja. Und?"

An Remus Stimme konnte Lily genau erkennen das der Mann, gerade über beide Ohren grinste.

„Morgen Abend um halb sieben holen die beiden uns ab. Ich gehe mit Sirius und du kannst dich mit James amüsieren."

„WAS! Morgen schon? Seit ihr denn total übergeschnappt!?"

Gelächter drang aus ihrem Hörer. Oh, wie Lily Remus gerade hasste.

„Hör auf zu lachen! Jetzt ernsthaft. Morgen Abend?"

„Ja. Halb sieben holen die beiden uns ab. Oder hast du schon was vor?"

„Nein. Oh, man! Egal. Dann hab ich`s hinter mir."

„Du hörst dich ja an als ob du zum Zahnarzt müsstest. So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden."

„Nein wahrscheinlich nicht. Hätte ich mich bloß nicht auf diesen Deal eingelassen."

„Schon zu spät. Also wir sehn uns morgen früh. Schönen Abend noch Lily!"

„Ja, danke. Dir auch."

Damit beendete Lily das Gespräch. Sie setzte sich auf und rieb sich in einer nervösen Geste mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Was hatte sie nur geritten so einen Blödsinn mitzumachen?

* * *

Der nächste Tag verging wie im Fluge und gegen halb sechs begann Lily zunehmend nervös zu werden. Sie hatte gestern noch ihren halben Kleiderschrank auf den Kopf gestellt um etwas Passendes zum Anziehen zu finden. Danach hatte sie sowohl Alice als auch Marlene angerufen um ihnen ihr Herzensleit zu klagen. Die beiden Mädels jedoch verstanden Lilys Aufregung nicht ganz. Sie dachten, es währe doch eine hervorragende, spannende Art jemanden kennen zu lernen.

Remus beobachtete Lily aus dem Augenwinkel und nachdem ihr das fünfte Mal die Bücher aus der Hand gefallen waren, die sie eigentlich einsortieren wollte zeigte er sich ihr gnädig.

„Lily, warum trinkst du nicht noch einen Tee und richtest dich. Ich räum voll alleine auf. Ist ja nicht mehr viel."

Sie schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick und verschwand im Nebenraum. Dort schlüpfte sie in das Kleid, welches sie sich mitgebracht hatte bevor sie sich in der kleine Toilette etwas frisch machte während das Wasser im Wasserkocher langsam heiß wurde.

Fertig gerichtet begoss Lily zwei Tassen mit dem heißen Wasser und hängte jeweils einen Teebeutel hinein. Dann ging sie zurück in den Verkaufsraum, wo Remus gerade die Abrechnung für den Tag machte. Sie stellte eine Tasse neben ihn und setzte sich auf den zweiten Stuhl hinter der Theke.

„Bist du eigentlich nicht nervös?"

„Doch schon ein bisschen." Gestand Remus mit einem Lächeln.

Er machte die Abrechnung fertig und verschwand danach für einige Momente im Nebenzimmer, wo auch er sich etwas erfrischte. Punkt halb sieben löschte Remus alle Lampen und Lily verschloss die Türen. So waren die beiden fix und fertig als ihre Begleiter für den heutigen Abend eintrudelten.

* * *

James war gegen sechs bei Sirius auf der Matte gestanden und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum „Moonlight" Bücherladen.

Als sie dort eintrafen sahen sie die beiden Inhaber, die gerade die Türe für die Nacht verschlossen. Beide bereit von ihrer jeweiligen Verabredung entführt zu werden.

Remus sah Sirius nicht kommen. Erst als sich ein Arm um seine Körpermitte schlang fuhr er erschrocken herum. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen trafen auf Sirius` lachende grauen.

„Mensch hast du mich gerade erschreckt! Mach das bloß nicht noch mal!"

Schalt Remus Sirius mit einer ordentlichen Portion Humor in der Stimme. Langsam wand er sich in den Armen, die ihn immer noch festhielten herum und schlang seine genauso um den warmen Körper von Sirius.

Dieser Lächelte den etwas kleineren Mann zufrieden an.

„Na, hast du mich vermisst?"

„Was denkst du denn?" Konterte Remus mit einer Gegenfrage, während seine Hand ihren Weg in Sirius` lange Mähne fand, ihn langsam daran näher zogen.

Beinahe scheu berührten sich ihre Lippen, als währe es das erste Mal. Doch lang hielt die Unsicherheit nicht an und die beiden verfielen in ein leidenschaftliches Zungenduell. Sich ihrer Audienz nicht mehr bewusst.

James nützte dies und trat hinter dem küssenden Paar hervor und auf Lily zu.

„Na, die beiden sind jetzt wohl erst mal mit sich selber beschäftigt."

Er präsentierte Lily einen Strauß Rosen und rieb sich etwas verlegen durch seine Haare. Was sie noch strubbeliger wirken lies als sie es von Natur aus schon waren.

„Hallo! Ich bin James Potter. Wie es aussieht, habe ich heute die Ehre dich auszuführen."

Lily nahm errötend die Blumen in empfang und musterte den Mann ihr gegenüber vorsichtig.

Er war groß, schlank mit schwarzem, unruhigen Haar und braunen Augen die hinter den Gläsern einer Brille hervor strahlten.

Im Großen und Ganzen ein sehr attraktiver Mann. Jedoch war etwas in seiner Art was ihm ein gewisses Maß an Arroganz verlieh. Einen Charakterzug den Lily überhaupt nicht mochte. Aber sie hatte für diesen Abend zugesagt und wenn James ihr nicht zusagte brauchte sie sich ja nicht wieder mit ihm zu verabreden. Jetzt würde sie sich erst mal einen schönen Abend machen.

„Na, dann mal los! Wo geht's hin?"

„Worauf hast du denn Lust? Wir können ins Kino, oder Essen. Du entscheidest."

Lily überlegte kurz. Im Kino würde sie sich kaum ein richtiges Bild von James machen können. Essen gehen war also die bessere Wahl.

„Gut. Gehen wir was Essen. Warst du schon bei dem Pub da unten. Wir gehen da oft hin. Der neue Eigentümmer ist ein Italiener und der hat zu den typischen Sachen auch eine ganze Reihe italienischer Essen mit auf die Karte genommen."

Lily zeigte die Straße hinunter zu dem Pub.

„Nein, da war ich noch nicht. Aber ich habe Gutes gehört."

Lily war sich sicher, dass James damit Sirius meinte. Dieser war ja an Remus Geburtstag mit ihnen dort gewesen.

„Schön. Gehen wir."

James nickte und setzte an Lily zu folgen bevor er sich noch mal umdrehte. Auch Lily wand sich noch einmal um. Beide wollten sich eigentlich nur kurz von ihren Freunden verabschieden, die von hier ab ihrer eigenen Wege gingen. Unbehaglich stellte sie allerdings fest, dass Sirius und Remus sich voneinander gelöst hatten und sie beide mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen beobachtet hatten wie die beiden Datekandidaten anfingen sich langsam zu beschnuppern.

„Ihr findet das jetzt voll witzig, oder was?"

Die beiden hoben simultan nur eine Braue, als wüssten sie nicht von was Lily sprach.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr daran so lustig findet. Komm Sirius nimm deinen neuen Liebling und geh mit ihm was trinken, oder sonst was machen. Aber las mich und Lily in Ruhe unser Date genießen."

* * *

James griff sich Lilys Ellenbogen und lotste sie die Straße hin unter. Als sie ein Stück weit von dem anderen Paar entfernt waren lachte James.

„Sirius kann manchmal echt ein Kindskopf sein. Aber ein liebenswerter."

„Remus kann ich verstehen dass er lacht. Nachdem ich ihm vorgestern einfach Sirius aufgesattelt habe."

Kam es von Lily. James nickte nur. Sie waren bei dem Pub angekommen und James hob Lily, wie es sich für einen Gentleman gebührt die Türe auf. Lily trat ein und schlug direkt den Weg zu ihrem Stammplatz ein. Der sehr zu ihrer Freude frei war.

Lily lies sich auf der Bank nieder und ohne es zu wissen setzte James sich auf die Stelle, die sonst von Remus eingenommen wurde.

„Falls wir irgendwann mal zusammen hier her gehen sollten darfst du dich da aber nicht hinsetzen. Das ist Remus` Platz."

Das war vielleicht nicht gerade das Beste an einem Date zu sagen, aber Lily hatte kein Interesse sich zu verstellen und James schien auch nicht im Geringsten beleidigt.

„Dir liegt wohl sehr viel an deinem Freund. Schade das er schwul ist, oder?"

Lily lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, mit liegt sehr viel an ihm. Aber selbst wenn er nicht schwul währe, würde ich nichts mit ihm anfangen. Er ist für mich wie mein Bruder. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

James nickte verstehend.

„Ja, so geht es mir mit Sirius. Wir haben auch schon einigen Shit miteinander erlebt. Meine Eltern hatten ihn vor ihrem Tod noch als zweiten Sohn aufgenommen. Es war zwar nicht schriftlich festgelegt. Aber bei seiner Familie krähte kein Hahn nach ihm, als er weggelaufen war. Denen war egal was aus ihm geworden ist."

Lily hörte aufmerksam zu während James ihr von Sirius erzählte. Sie war beeindruckt wie vertrauensselig er war.

James starrte vor sich auf den Tisch während er sprach. Als er fertig war schenkte er Lily ein beschämtes Lächeln.

„Sorry! Ich wollte dich jetzt hier nicht langweilen."

„Nein, es ist völlig in Ordnung. Du kannst mir gerne davon erzählen wenn du möchtest."

Der plumpe Kellner, Peter, war heute wieder im Dienst und war erstaunt über Lilys Begleiter.

„Guten Abend Lily! Schön dich zu sehen. Heute ohne Remus?"

„Ja. Der ist mit seinem, man kann wohl sagen, neuen Freund unterwegs und ich bin heute mit James hier unterwegs."

Der junge, blonde Kellner warf James einen Blick zu und nickte. Über die Äußerung, dass Remus einen Freund hat schien er nicht im Geringsten geschockt. Er schien wohl über die Orientierung seines Stammgastes bescheit zu wissen.

„Was darf ich euch zum trinken bringen?"

Lily bestellte sich einen Rose und James ein Pils, welche wenig später serviert wurden. Ebenso eine Vase in der Lily ihre Rosen abstellen konnte bis sie nach hause ging.

„Was willst du essen, James?"

Lily sah über den Rand ihrer Karte zu James der sich nicht recht zu entscheiden wusste. Es war aber auch schwer. Die Auswahl an Pizzas, Nudeln und typisch englischen Gerichten war riesig und alles schmeckte hervorragend. Plötzlich huschte ein Lächeln über James Gesicht. Mit einem verschlagenen Leuchten in den Augen sah er zu Lily. Seine braunen Augen trafen auf ihre grünen.

„Wie sieht's aus, sollen wir nicht die Nr. 323 nehmen."

Lily durchsuchte die Karte und wurde auch schnell fündig. Das Restaurant servierte ein drei Gänge Menü für zwei. Mit dem treffenden Titel Amore."

Im ersten Moment errötete Lily dann aber kehrte ihr Witz wieder zurück und sie entgegnete herausfordernd.

„Warum nicht?!"

Als Peter wieder an ihren Tisch kam um ihre Wünsche entgegen zu nehmen staunte er nicht schlecht als James das Essen für Verliebte bestellte. Dabei lies dieser Lily nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. Als wolle er sie herausfordern, doch noch einen Rückzieher zu machen. Aber Lily sah keinen Grund weshalb sie sich herausfordern lassen sollte. Es war doch nur ein Essen.

Die Arroganz mit der James glaubte sie so einfach um den Finger zu wickeln stieß Lily doch heftig auf. Das er sich die nicht mal verbrannte. Andererseits, so wie er vorhin von Sirius erzählt hatte. Das war eine ganz andere Seite an ihm. James schien das Herz doch am Rechten Fleck zu haben. Auch wenn sein Ego etwas zu groß geraten erschien.

Im Ganzen musste Lily sich eingestehen, dass Sirius Freund gar nicht so übel war und sie mit Sicherheit keinen Fehler begannen hatte sich auf dieses Blinddate einzulassen.

„Sag mal, was hast du dir dabei eigentlich gedacht Sirius für deinen Remus zu ersteigern?"

James riss Lily aus ihren Gedankengängen. Sie griff sich daraufhin ihr Glas, nahm einen Schluck und sah noch einen Moment versonnen in die Flüssigkeit bevor sie es wieder abstellte.

„Remus hat sich vor etwas über einem halben Jahr von seinem Exfreund Severus getrennt…."

„Severus? Du meinst jetzt aber nicht Severus Snape, oder?"

Lily sah James verdutzt an. Woher kannte er den Severus?

„Doch genau der. Kennst du ihn?"

„Nun ja. Wir waren auf dem gleichen Internat und auch nicht gerade die besten Freunde. Um ehrlich zu sein, er und seine Kumpels haben alles getan um uns an den Karren zu fahren und wir, vor allem Sirius und ich, haben ihm das Leben genauso schwer gemacht."

Gestand James unverblümt und Lily dämmerte etwas. Sie kannte Severus schon aus dem Sandkasten und sie erinnerte sich, dass dieser öffters in den Ferien von zwei Typen auf seiner Schule erzählt hatte, die ihm ständig Probleme machten. Jetzt hatte sie diese also auch einmal persönlich getroffen.

„Ach ihr wart dass! Er hat mir davon erzählt. Ich kannte ihn schon aus dem Kindergarten. Wir waren damals Freunde, aber seit der Beziehung mit Remus ist sie auseinandergegangen."

„Du warst mit dem befreundet?"

Mit angehobenen Augenbrauen sah James zu Lily. Er konnte kaum glauben was er da hörte.

Lily atmete tief durch bevor sie wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Ja. Wie schon gesagt, wir kannten uns von klein an. Dann ist er mit Remus gegangen. Am Anfang waren die beiden wirklich ein schönes Paar…"

James verzog auf diese Äußerung angewidert das Gesicht und Lily warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Als sie sich dann aber eine gemeinsame Wohnung genommen hatten fingen die Probleme an."

Lily nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas als müsse sie sich auf das wappnen was jetzt kommen würde.

„Severus ist immer besitzergreifender geworden. Remus durfte nirgends mehr hin. Nur noch zur Arbeit und wenn er abends mal weg wollte nur mit Severus. Er hat ihn total eingepfercht…."

James schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Seine Hand hatte in Zwischenzeit ihren Weg zu Lilys gefunden und drückte sie leicht. Ihm fiel auf wie sehr sie das Schicksal ihres besten Freundes und ihres wohl ehemaligen Freundes berührte.

„Auch wenn Remus kein Partygänger ist machte ihn diese ständige Kontrolle fix und fertig. Es war ja nicht nur, dass Severus ihn nirgends hin gehen lies. Er rief oft auch bei uns im Laden an nur um zu prüfen ob Remus auch wirklich da war."

„Der Typ ist ja nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf, aber bitte erzähl weiter. Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen."

„Einmal hatte er uns nur kurz was zum Tee geholt als Severus plötzlich im Laden stand. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen was er für eine Szene nur wegen diesem lächerlichen Bäckereibesuch gemacht hat."

Lily starrte ins Leere während sie sich an die unangenehmen Vorkommnisse erinnerte. Sie hatte noch nie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen seit dem Remus dem ganzen ein Ende gesetzt hatte. Ihre Freundinnen waren wie sie nur heil froh gewesen, als sie von der Trennung gehört hatten. Aber Lily war die Einzige, die das ganze Ausmaß der Demütigungen kannte, die Severus Remus angetan hatte.

James rutschte langsam zu Lily. Zog sie vorsichtig an seine Schulter.

Peter erschien mit fragender Miene und ihrem Essen am Tisch. Mit einer knappen Geste bat James um Ruhe und er solle das Essen einfach abstellen. Der plumpe Kellner nickte, stellte den Teller etwas abseits von den beiden auf den Tisch und verschwand gleich wieder um einen anderen Gast zu bedienen.

„Eines Abends habe ich Remus überredet mit mir hier noch ein Feierabendbier zu trinken und er ist mit. Es war so ungefähr um neun als wir hier raus sind. Eine Stunde später stand Remus mit versteinerter Miene, einem Koffer und einer blauen Wange bei mir vor der Wohnungstür. Das war das Ende ihrer Beziehung und meiner Freundschaft mit Severus. Ich habe ihn gemocht. Aber ich konnte es nicht mit ansehen wie er meinen besten Freund behandelt hat."

„Hast du jemals mit ihm darüber gesprochen?"

Lily löste sich von James Schulter und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Wein.

„Ja, ich habe es ein paar Mal probiert. Aber ohne Erfolg. Er ist jedes Mal ausfallend geworden. Er hat auch mich in dieser Zeit sehr verletzt."

James, der Lily noch einmal eindringlich ansah griff sich den großen Teller und zog ihn zu sich heran. Dann rollte er eine Gabel voller Nudeln und hob diese unter Lilys Nase.

„Sag AAAAH!"

Grüne Augen fanden funkelnde braune und Lily konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln und den Mund zu öffnen. Nachdem sie ihren Mund gelehrt hatte wand sie sich noch einmal an James.

„Es tut mir leid. Wegen gerade eben. Normalerweise erzähle ich nicht gleich jedem meine halbe Lebensgeschichte. Aber die Sache war auch für mich echt schlimm und dass war das erste Mal, dass ich darüber gesprochen habe. Zumindest mit jemand Unbeteidigten."

Beschämt sah Lily jetzt auf den Teller mit ihrer Vorspeise. Das Besteck welches sie zur Hand genommen hatte zitterte ebenso wie ihre Hände.

Eine warme Hand schloss sich plötzlich über die ihren. Sie sah auf und war erstaunt wie ernst James Gesicht plötzlich war.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du mir etwas so persönliches erzählt hast."

Unweigerlich erhellte sich Lily Gesicht mit einem kleinen Lächeln und bis zum Ende der Vorspeise war ihre deprimierte Stimmung schon wieder verschwunden.

Als sie beim Dessert angekommen waren unternahm James einen erneuten Versuch seine Neugierde zu befriedigen.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt warum ihr an der Versteigerung teilgenommen habt."

„Ach ja. Ich bin da vorhin ja etwas vom Thema abgekommen."

Lily errötete um die Nase und blickte etwas beschämt drein.

„Die Sache war einfach die, dass wir der Meinung waren Remus sollte sich mal wieder einen neuen Freund suchen, oder zumindest mal seinen Spaß haben. Aber seit der ganzen Sache hat er niemanden mehr angesehen und da dachten wir, wir müssten eben etwas nachhelfen."

James lachte. Lily und ihre Freunde mussten schon ein verrückter Haufen sein. Er hoffte schwer, er könne sie alle mal kennenlernen.

„Ihr seit echt irre. Ich würde deinen Freunden echt gern mal treffen."

„Oh, das wirst du bestimmt."

Als Lily jedoch bewusst wurde was sie mit diesen Worten gerade angedeutet hatte wurde sie feuerrot. James konnte das breite Grinsen welches sich über sein Gesicht breitete nicht unterdrücken.

„Und was soll das heißen? Habe ich vielleicht eine Chance noch einmal einen solch netten Abend mit dir zu verbringen?"

Immer noch rot, aber mit der Gewissheit, dass sie sich eh schon dazu entschieden hatte gab Lily keck zurück.

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht."

James zog seinen Geldbeutel hervor und zog eine kleine rote Karte heraus. Diese reichte er dann Lily.

„Hier. Dann brauchen die beiden Turteltauben nicht dauernd unsere Dates ausmachen. Dann können wir das ab sofort selber."

Die Rothaarige besah die Visitenkarte und lies diese kurzerhand in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.

Peter der James mit dem Geldbeutel hatte hantieren sehen kam an den Tisch und fragte ob sie zahlen wollten.

Anstelle von James antwortete Lily die über die Schulter des Blonden auf die Uhr hinter der Theke geblickt hatte.

„Ja, bitte. Ich habe morgen früh wider einen Laden zu öffnen. Es ist jetzt schon spät genug."

James war zwar etwas enttäuscht ihr Date jetzt schon zu beenden, aber er verstand Lily. Ein eigenes Geschäft zu führen war eine große Verantwortung. So zahlte er mit einem großzügigen Trinkgeld die Rechnung und begleitete Lily aus dem kleinen Restaurant.

* * *

„Komm ich laufe mit dir noch bis zu deiner Wohnung."

Lily sah James misstrauisch an. Die Gegend war friedlich und Lily wusste auch sehr genau wie sie sich selber helfen konnte. James schien ihren Gedankengängen zu folgen und meinte: „Keine Angst. Ich gehe nur mit bis vors Haus. Mehr nicht."

Dies schien Lily zu überzeugen und sie nickte während sie den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung einschlug.

Ihre Schritte waren die einzigen Geräusche, welche die Stille der Nacht durchbrachen. Beide schwiegen während sie entspannt nebeneinander her gingen. Immer wieder nur warfen sie sich verstohlene Blicke zu. Bis sie sich vor dem Mehrfamilienhaus fanden, welches Lily bewohnte.

„Also, danke für heute Abend."

Lily verabschiedete sich. Nicht ganz sicher wie sie sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Was James jetzt von ihr erwartete.

„Nein. Ich habe mich zu bedanken. Es war wirklich schön."

Und schon spürte Lily ein paar Lippen auf den ihren. Doch bevor sie den Kuss recht erwidern konnte löste sich James schon wieder von ihr.

„Ruf mich mal an! Ja?"

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er in der nur spärlich von Laternen beleuchteten Straße. Verschwand bald aus dem Sichtfeld und lies eine ziemlich verwirrte Lily zurück deren Finger noch immer ihre Lippen berührten.

* * *

Nachdem sie sich gefangen hatte machte sich Lily auf den Weg in ihre Wohnung. Dort hängte sie ihre Jacke auf, stellte die Blumen in eine Vase und die Visitenkarte heftete sie an ihre Pinnwand neben dem Telefon. Mit der sichern Absicht, dass dies nicht das einzige Date mit James Potter bleiben würde.

* * *

Eine Stunde später und einige Straßen weiter.

„Und wie hat dir der Film gefallen?"

„Das was ich davon mitbekommen habe gut."

Sirius hielt Remus in den Armen und dieser hatte seinen Kopf an die Schulter des größeren Mannes geschmiegt.

„Möchte echt wissen wie es Lily ergangen ist."

Murmelte Remus gegen die glatte Oberfläche von Sirius Lederjacke. Dieser stieß einen bellenden Lacher aus.

„Ja. Hätte zu gern Mäuschen bei den beiden gespielt."

„Das glaube ich gleich. Aber mit wenn hätte ich dann den heutigen Abend verbringen sollen?"

Sirius beugte sich zu seinem neuen Freund und küsste ihn liebevoll. Remus erwiderte genauso gefühlvoll.

„Ich muss jetzt aber echt rauf. Lily macht mir die Hölle heiß, wenn ich morgen zu spät komme."

Sirius lachte und küsste Remus erneut.

„.Ich ruf dich an. Jetzt habe ich ja auch deine Nummer."

„Das will ich doch schwer hoffen."

Noch einmal trafen sich ihre Lippen und dann machte Sirius sich auf den Heimweg während Remus in seine kleine Wohnung ging wo er sich in sein Bett, welches von vorgestrigen Nacht noch immer nach Sirius roch kuschelte.

* * *

Kommentare sehr erwünscht. Zumal ich selber nicht ganz 100% davon überzeugt bin.


End file.
